Prisoners (Hetalia PruPan)
by Indepednt Skies
Summary: (Warning Yaoi) A tyrant has taken over Germany, even its allies. Prussia is daydreaming of a better tomorrow when a boy from the Japan Branch tries to steal his food. After a quarrel and an unexpected one night stand, rumors have spread of someone assassinating German soldiers. Who is this assassin called Sewer Rat and what will become of the future when the present holds no hope?


**Note****:** Just as another warning this is a yaoi fan fiction so if you're not into malexmale stuff don't read this and its pretty inaccurate to the time in history I was basing it off of. I just wanted to make a setting and plot that the characters can interact with in, and I don't really write too much yaoi so forgive me if its weird. Anyway I hope you like it, like, comment if you want and enjoy : )

Prussia looked out his window with disgust as he saw his people tortured, broken, and discriminated. He gripped the bars of his cell window and spoke with a hopeless anger "What has this world come to? How could I have let his happen"?

"*Bang*"!

"Time for supper"!

A guard banged the hilt of his whip on the ends of the prisoner's cages and threw in a single piece of stale bread. Most prisoners lost all dignity and sanity, spending most of their time curled up in the corner shaking and waiting for their next meal. As the bread plopped in the dirt they didn't hesitated to grab it and stuff their faces with it, not even taking a moment to breath or savor their once a weak meal.

Some cages were confined with more than one person and when only one piece of bread was given the person you've spent months with praying the war would end and that help would soon reach they would suddenly have their fingers wrapped around your neck hoping you'd stop breathing all for a measly piece of stale bread. They visually defined the term worthless dogs.

Prussia couldn't believe all the chaos that had engulfed his homeland. It was as if a thick poison had spread throughout his body and transformed him into something hideous and filled with disgust.

The guard dropped the bread in Prussia's cell and he brushed off the dirt and took a bite out of it. For a second, just a second Prussia left the bread on a wooden table which was basically his bed to fetch his cloth that was being chewed by rats in the corner of his cell.

"Uh... Damn rats", Prussia whipped at them and they scurried away squealing and pushed through the cracks in the walls; although they weren't the only rats that were scurrying about.

Prowling above the ceiling that was held by only a tarp and old moldy wood was a black haired figure that eyed Prussia's grub. While Prussia had his back turned the figure hung from the wood and with nothing but a small tap stealthily stood on the wooden bed, picked up the bread and held it in his mouth. Showing that it was light on its feet it made a quiet jump and hung from the ceiling again, but just as it was about to pull itself up Prussia quickly turned and shouted "Hey!? Drop it"!

Prussia ran up to the figure, but determined to get away with its stolen prize the figure swung and kicked Prussia hard in the gut. Prussia backed off coughing about from its kick. The figure quickly pulled itself, but the old eroded wood could not hold its weight. The wood snapped and the figure fell to the floor and took a hard smack to the back.

"*thud* Ugh-"!

The bread rolled over the floor and they both dove for it. They scuffled on the ground, but the figure managed to punch Prussia upside the head and get ahead. Prussia held his sore head and noticed the dangling chains that cuffed tightly around the figures ankles. Prussia pulled it back dragging it in the dirt and then grabbed its leg pulling it further away from the bread. He stood and stomped hard on the figures stomach to run ahead and snatch the bread from the figure's grasp.

The figure gasped clutching its stomach tightly that growled loudly from hunger, "...dammit... I was so close..."

"Ha! You really wanted this did you?", Prussia said breathing heavily from the scuffle. He laughed at the pitiful scrawny body lying on the floor of his cell "You're no better than the rats that scurry about my cell".

The figure glared at Prussia revealing its fine features. He had stern black eyes, so deep in the darkness that they could no longer be tainted. He spoke with a stubborn, but prideful tone "I don't want that moldy bread! I... I just want to live".

"Hmm? On the verge of dying from starvation buddy? Maybe I can help you with that"?

Prussia was tired of staring out his window and seeing nothing but that reality he could not escape. He was bored; he needed something to enlighten him. He knelt down in front of the black eyed person, waved the bread in his face, and caught him by the chin.

"Hmm? If I didn't hear your voice I would have mistaken you for a girl. Ugh... I would rather have a girl with a nice big rack and curvy hips, but you and I both know that's not going to happen; well at least as long as I'm stuck in here", Prussia said with an unamused expression. He looked at the young boy and could tell by his physical features that he was Japanese. He was slender and rather boney, but if he was going to do it now was his chance, "You're the complete opposite of busty and not to mention a guy, but I suppose I can make do? You're cute and your skin is soft".

"Uh! Don't touch me Prussian scum"!

"Ha! Such words for a pitiful little thief"!

Prussia hung the bread in front of the boy and mocked him "You want this right. No, more like you need it. You need food in order to survive. I'll make a deal with you okay? I'll give you the bread and you'll do something for me in return got it"?

The boy turned his head averting his gaze rejecting Prussia request, "Tch! As if..."

Prussia lightly brushed his thumb against the boys soft lips and tried to convince him, "Come on? You said you wanted to live right? So what's wrong with saying yes"?

With angst the boy clenched his fists tightly, but it didn't take long for them to relax. He furrowed his eyebrows and gave in, "Fine... I'll do what you want".

"Good. Now eat up".

Tossing the bread in front of him he went and washed his face in a nearby bucket of water. He felt the places where the boy had kicked him and they stung as he applied pressure to them, "Jesus... That's definitely gonna leave a mark. For a little guy he sure is strong".

Prussia looked over to see the boy had finished the bread and he smiled with enthusiasm. The boy licked the crumbs off his fingers and turned towards the slowly approaching Prussia and asked "I've finished... now... Mngh-"!?

The boy's words were cut off by a sudden forcefulness of lips touching his. Prussia forced him to the floor and the boy pushed him off shouting, "Get off"!

"Kesese! No going back kid. This is your end of the bargain. If it were somebody else they'd be eating whatever meat you had left on your corpse like crows. Now shut up and behave".

"Umph"!

Unable to move due to Prussia's weight constraining him the boy had no choice but to give in. Prussia's hands slowly moved from the boy's shoulders to his waist as he skillfully aroused both himself and the boy just by the deepening of his kisses.

Prussia began to slide his hands under the boy's shirt and he seductively licked his neck. He gave the boy sweet little pecks down his torso as he began to remove the boy's shirt. The boy was no different from any other prisoner here. His skin was a pale white from being kept from the sun's warmth, and his body was completely covered in scars and bruises do to the harsh labor.

The entire time the boy had a strained expression his face, but he was completely flustered by Prussia's actions. He held tight to Prussia's arms hoping it would somehow slow him down, and he pressed his lips together trying to hold back his voice.

Once Prussia fully removed the boys shirt he stopped his kissing and licking and he looked up to ask with a smirk "Feeling anything yet"?

"O-of course not"!

"Well you're a stubborn one then. Most people can't resist the awesome Prussia. Kesese~ we'll see how long you can last".

"Woah"!?

Prussia hauled the boy up by his hips fast dropping his waist onto his lap and then from underneath pulled the boy's pants off. He spit into his hand and spun his two fingers around his tongue trying to get them as wet as he could and spread the boy's legs wide open. He began to just lightly touch the boy's entrance, but then stuck a finger in and eventually another.

"Uh! Stop it! Take them out!", the boy shouted flustered and humiliated.

"Nope not until I find the right spot".

Prussia moved his fingers in all different directions trying to find the right spot that would make this boy moan the loudest. He knew that it could take a while, but when a jolt in the boy's hips and a slight moan escaping his lips he knew he had found it.

Covering his mouth quickly in shock from letting his voice escape the boy looked down startled by the galvanizing smile Prussia had across his face.

"Hmm. Found it", Prussia said as he lowered his pants and spread the boy's legs further apart. He aimed for the boy's entrance slowly trying to get the tip in, "Ngh..."

"W-wait! Ahh-"!

Prussia leaned forward hovering on top of the boy putting more force into it. The boy gritted his teeth as he held in his breath. When Prussia entered the boy completely he stopped to catch his breath, he breathed heavily, and muttered "Ugh... damn you're tight..."

As soon as Prussia composed himself he began to move hastily feeling content in the spur of the moment, but stopped as he felt the boy's nails digging into his skin and drawing blood.

"Ow! Don't do that! It-"!?

"...uh...ahh..."

The boy trembled and tears sprouted from his tightly closed eyes as he clasped onto Prussia's shirt tightly. His whole body was shaking under Prussia letting out only ragged breaths of air. Noticing the boy's discomfort Prussia gently caressed the side of his head and calmly spoke to him "It's okay. Just breathe".

"...mn..."

Prussia slowly traced his thumb between the boys lips helping him breathe. He brushed his fingers through the boys black hair and apologized with a saddened look.

"Sorry I'll go slower".

Prussia leaned in and softly kissed the boy's quivering lips. Once everything settled and the pain subsided the boy suddenly felt hot and his hips began to burn and throb. He was actually beginning to feel the pleasure Prussia was trying to give him and to his surprise it felt stimulating.

"I'm moving, okay?", Prussia said trying to wait patiently after breaking from the kiss. He hung over the boy panting with his cheeks flustering bright red. The boy gave a slight nod in reply and gripped onto Prussia's shirt again preparing for if the pain were to return.

"Hey raise your hips a bit more. I can't move properly", Prussia said pulling at the boys thighs trying to reposition himself quickly.

Instead of moving to Prussia's request the boy froze completely and refused to move. He gritted his teeth and looked away with a stern expression.

"What? Does it still hurt"

"I-I'm sick of all this..."

"Hmm"?

"All this for just bread? It's humiliating and I'm sick of it. I want this damn war to end. I'm tired of being locked in this prison filled with heartless dogs".

Prussia lowered his head trying to hold back his frustration. He kept his hands firmly on the boy's shoulders gripping them tightly as he mumbled "You think I don't want the same thing"?

"...? -ngh"!?

Prussia dug his nails into the boys arms and held him down. He smiled with arrogance and aggravation by the boys words and enjoyed watching him struggle.

"O-ow! Stop it"!

The boy kicked at Prussia hoping to push him off, but Prussia held him down firmly.

"I want this war to end too. You're not the only one who's sick of this shitty reality!", Prussia stated gathering the boys wrists into one hand and hoisting them high above his head with a tight grip. Prussia chuckled as he teased the boy insulting his race and pride. he took his other hand and lifted the boys head by his chin to look at him face to face, forcing him to hear his words. "Hmph! You shouldn't be one to complain. After all my little brother is the one running the whole show".

"..."!?

The tension completely froze and the boy laid there as still as the windless night. Only seconds ago the boy was glaring up at Prussia with eyes full of disgust and now all there was left was pity. Prussia laughed at the boys naive expression, but also realized that his astonished look was no different than his.

No words, no breath, just a skipping pulse. It was how Prussia felt the day his world would come crashing down from the heavens. Now there is nothing left to do but sit back and reluctantly let go.

Prussia leaned in and as he went for another kiss whispered sadistically "Hmm. Now shall we enjoy ourselves"?

Repositioning himself Prussia started to slowly push himself back inside the boy. He played with the boy's flat chest and seductively licked his neck. Then he held the boy by his waist and began to move faster.

The boy tried best to hide his voice back only letting out small moans as Prussia thrusted inside him. The chains rattled with the rhythm of their bodies.

"Mn... Ngh... Ah..."

Strangely Prussia felt aroused by the boy's small moans and he wanted to hear more of them. He pulled up the boys hips and seductively licked and bit at the nap of his neck.

Eventually both reaching their limits Prussia thrusted harder putting almost all his weight into it. With a final thrust he grunted as he came inside the boy. The boy held tightly, wrapping his arms around Prussia's neck and crying out as he let loose inside him.

"Ngh"!

"Ahh! -Mm"!?

Ignoring the fact that he was completely out of breath Prussia made the effort to quickly but gently out of desperate desire force another kiss on the boys soft lips. To the boy this kiss didn't feel like the first one. His expression wasn't strained or disgusted. This time instead, unwanted pleasure turned into a longing of burning passion.

The kiss lasted almost a full minute until Prussia's vision began to double. They relaxed their worn bodies, but Prussia seemed to be panting a lot more than the boy. The boy reached out his hands and caress Prussia's head and with a tired heated breath he asked unknowingly calling out Prussia's name, "Gil..."?

"..ugh..."

"You okay..."?

"Y-yeah... Just a little... t-tired...", Prussia staggered using what strength he had left in his arms to keep from falling on top of the boy, but it was a useless effort. Prussia was exhausted and starved. His eyes opened and closed trying to clear his vision, but eventually his head went blank and his body went limp.

"Uh? Hey?", the boy nudged the side of Prussia's head that was resting resting beside his. He wasn't upset by this particular position, but by the fact that Prussia was still connected to him.

The boy held Prussia's body tightly to keep it still, held his breath, and flustered as he slowly pulled Prussia out of him. He slightly moaned remembering the feelings he felt moments ago and seemed content. He laid Prussia beside him and catching his breath as he continued to hold Prussia close. He closed his eyes as he rested his head against Prussia's chest trying to feel comforting, but felt completely the opposite.

"Mm... This is bad... You don't seem to remember much, but maybe that's for the best? Either way when it all ends we will be the ones to finish it".

The boy watched Prussia sleep soundly by his bedside with a gentle gaze. Then looked up through the barred window to see the suns rays peek just above the horizon. He hoisted himself up through the rooftop and stealthily made his way down to where the ovens burned and the bread was served.

The Prussians and Germans were always a strong built race. Much compared to Asia the fair skinned and blacked haired boy was highly underestimated.

Making his way through the crowd of hungry Prussians the boy was a petty thief but he didn't search about for someone weak and easy to snatch crumbs from. He wanted the bigger game, he searched for someone who was greedy and arrogant.

"Hahaha! This weeks bread goes to yours truly! It is survival of the fittest after all!", a buff man with a hairy chest and chin stood above all those scrawny worms with his wide build and tall height. He grabbed an armful of bread, but just as he was about to walkout with his splendor he was stopped by the boy.

The boy stood in front of the man not looking up but looking forward in silence. The man laughed at his puny appearance "Black hair!? Hahaha! You sure are strange looking! I've never seen someone so short and flimsy! You look real easy to break"!

After a brief moment of quiet the boy looked up with a piercing gaze and the darkness in his black eyes shot through the mans gluttonous greed.

"Ugh..."

Awoken by the light and the smell of burning dough Prussia groaned and yawned, stretching his stiff limbs and back. He rubbed his eyes and searched for that fair skinned boy, but the only thing he found was a loaf of unspoiled bread at his bedside. He held it and brought it to his face to smell it's fresh scent and then from the far corner of his eyes he saw a shadow swipe past the barred window. He quickly glanced up and saw nothing of the ordinary, but he did question it deeply.

"Hmm...? I wonder who that kid was? He sure was strange".


End file.
